There can't be Two
There can't be Two Written by DoctorBill55 A new SCP was contained today. It appears to be a 30 year old man with a white tee shirt and blue jeans. It was brought to the SCP Foundation's attention after multiple people claimed that they saw a “clone.” It was taken to Site-24 where researchers begin preparing for the locked box test. Professor Young was leading the test, several security guards were guarding, and many scientific department personnel researchers began getting ready to take notes. It’s been about 2 hours with no activity, personal begin getting inpatient. “Ugh, Nothing in this room is working well at all!” said Dr. Bill “mind if I go check out some of the other systems?” “permission granted” said Prof. Young in response. Dr. Bill leaves the room followed by “Hey get me out of here!” Coming from what appears to be Dr. Bill in the box that new SCP now known as SCP-6790 is in. A security guard immediately opens the chamber door and asks “What happened?” Dr. Bill’s response was “Thank you” then followed by him throwing the guard with incredible strength. Security Agent Ross immediately says “get out of here!”. The researchers quickly left the room. As Prof. Young left the room she noticed Dr. Bill lying on the ground appearing to be in pain. Prof. Young calls for medical support. As soon as medical support arrives the door to the testing room opens and SCP- 6790, still disguised as Dr. Bill, comes out and quickly wipes out the medical team. A security guard runs up behind SCP- 6790 and shoots at least 20 bullets into its back. SCP- 6790 turns around and looks the guard straight in the eye. The guard then collapses in pain, and within 2 minutes SCP- 6790 looks exactly like the guard. SCP- 6790 takes out what appears to be a P90 and shoots the guard, killing him with a single shot. Meanwhile Dr. Erno is escorting 2 class Ds to SCP- 372s chamber for testing when the breach alarm goes off. The 2 class Ds immediately run. Dr. Erno shoots D-7105 in the leg. While D-1507 turns down the hallway Dr. Erno alerts the rest of security. Security, knowing the Class-D could possibly be a victim of SCP- 6790, taking him becomes a top priority. Dr. Bill slowly gets up and picks up a M9 tucking it into his lab coat. As SCP- 6790 starts making its way to the containment zone it is encountered by 5 security guards. Fighting goes on for about 5 minutes until a security guard calls for medical help. Medical Nurse Joseph starts making his way there. After Joseph made his way to the containment zone he is encountered by a security guard, “I’m here to give support to the wounded!” Says Joseph. The guard says “No we don’t need any medical support its under control”. “But I had a call from a injured guard!” said Joseph, “I said we don’t need any help!” as the guard shoots Joseph in the leg and throws him against the wall. Breaking Joseph's leg, ribs, and arm. Joseph quickly yells “SCP- 6790 is disguised as Agent REDACTED!”. SCP- 6790 uses its keycard to enter the containment zone being immediately encountered by the loose class- D. The Class D attempts to attack SCP- 6790, The Class D lunges at SCP- 6790 only to be caught and punched in the stomach breaking the victim's ribs and puncturing the lung. SCP- 6790 changes into the Class-D knowing that the other body was now known to be SCP- 6790. Dr. Bill starts walking away from the testing area falling over every once and awhile. Dr. Bill starts going to the breach shelter. SCP- 6790 approaches the control room in SCP- 173s chamber and releases it. SCP- 173 appears to pay no attention to SCP- 6790. SCP- 6790 proceeds to SCP- 049s chamber. Prof. Young requests a lockdown of the containment zone, No response. “Hello?, Hello? Security?!”. Said Prof. Young, Still no response. Dr. Bill almost made his way to the breach shelter when SCP- 173 suddenly appeared, “That thing must have let 173 out of its cell and containment zone!” Thought Dr. Bill. SCP- 173 was suddenly attacked by multiple MTF. The MTF begin luring 173 back into its chamber as Dr. Bill collapses and does not attempt to get up. SCP- 6790 after fighting many guards finally makes it to SCP- 049 they engage in a conversation for at least 20 minutes. At the end of the conversation SCP- 6790 says to SCP- 049 “Could you use your cure on these people?” “Of course.” SCP- 049 responds. SCP- 6790 then opens SCP-049s cell and SCP- 049 starts immediately. Meanwhile SCP- 173 killed one of the MTF attempting to contain it. One of the guards attempting to contain SCP- 173 says “We need anoth-” “Instances of SCP- 049-2!” A security guard Interrupts. SCP- 049-2 start pouring in through the containment zone door, at least 20 MTF guards run to the containment zone. Dr. Bill gets up seemingly fully recovered, SCP- 049-2 approaches Dr. Bill, he pulls out his M9 as fast as he can and shoots it at least 5 times killing it. Dr. Bill takes out his Key card and he runs to the electrical system turning on the primary lighting. He then proceeded to the breach shelter. As Dr. Bill was arriving at the shelter he and other researchers including Prof. Young, Dr. Willem, Dr. Slen, and some other researchers came up with a theory on how SCP- 6790 could be injured. After Dr. Erno shoots SCP- 6790 several times SCP- 6790 stares Dr. Erno directly in the eyes which injures Dr. Erno. SCP- 6790 changes to look exactly like Dr. Erno. Dr. Erno falls over screaming in pain. Prof. Young told the guard in the breach shelter the researchers theory which was if the SCP was shot in the eyes it could be injured or incapable of attacking, because it appears to use its eyes to attack and change its shape with its eyes. The security guard told Security Captain Carl Thompson of this theory. Security Captain Carl Thompson then ordered security to aim for the eyes. However the guards were ambushed by instances of SCP- 049-2, taking down all of the instances of SCP- 049-2 was now the top priority. SCP- 6790 jumps into a nearby room. 10 security guards are sent to secure SCP- 049 and take down the rest of the SCP- 049-2 instances, after eliminating all SCP- 049-2 instances, the security guards surround SCP- 049 and begin to escort him back to his cell. Security Captain Thompson runs into the room that SCP- 6790 recently went into. Captain Thompson begins to hear a voice saying “Why do you people even try?” from what sounds like Dr. Erno. Medical Nurse Joseph is finally found by medical personnel and brought to the breach shelter where the medical personnel begin to help him. While Captain Thompson is searching for SCP- 6790 it jumps down from the ceiling pulling Captain Carl Thompson’s P90 out of his hands SCP- 6790 then proceeds to hit Captain Thompson with it. Captain Thompson pulls out a M9 and shoots SCP- 6790 directly in the eye. SCP- 6790 falls over in pain changing its form rapidly. Captain Thompson then picks SCP- 6790 up off the floor putting what appear to be hand cuffs on it, and transports SCP- 6790 to a temporary hold cell. A group of MTF then move to SCP- 173s location to contain it. The group slowly backs away luring it to its cell, once in its cell they closed the door and contain it. All unarmed personnel have now left the breach shelter and have gone back to their normal jobs. SCP- 6790 will now be moved to Area ██ for more reliable containment.